A number of previous gaming devices are provided without any particular theme (such as, e.g., a keno gaming device which may provide only numbers not otherwise associated with recognizable themes). Still other gaming devices include themes which are largely traditional (such as the "fruit, bar, seven" theme, traditional for many slot machines). It is believed that, in some cases, additional entertainment value for gaming devices may be provided by associating the game with themes, including non-traditional themes, such as themes based on popular cultural figures or icons, including musical personalities, phono records, and/or other types of games (e.g. broadcast game shows). Theme-providing features may include, e.g., photographs, graphics, music, voices, video clips (i.e., motion pictures including as defined in 17 U.S.C. 101) or other items which are reminiscent of such themes.
In general it is believed that games which achieve increased entertainment value, e.g. as described more thoroughly below, are likely to be more frequently played and present a greater opportunity to casinos or other game operators. This is believed to be particularly true when enhanced-entertainment games are combined with relatively large prizes such as those available in connection with progressive games.